


One Hour

by pancake_surprise



Series: Raised by Wolves [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Baby Harry Potter, Depression, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gen, Godfather Remus Lupin, Godfather Sirius Black, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Other, Pre-Hogwarts, Raising Harry, Raising Harry Potter, Sad Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, anxious remus lupin, it ends on a bright note i promise, it's really not horribly sad, post Halloween 1981
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: “I’ll take Harry for a bit, so you two can eat in peace for a few minutes.”Remus tightened his grip on Harry and said “oh no that’s quite alright. It’s not a bother at all.” Andromeda frowned. Even with a seven year old at home who was far too fond of making trouble, she had never heard a more spectacular lie.“Mr. Lupin, you and Sirius haven’t eaten in days if the state of your cupboards is anything to go by. I’ll feed Harry while you two eat.”“Really, it’s no problem. He’s been sleeping in my arms all day, I wouldn’t want to move him now,” Remus said. Perhaps this would be harder than she originally thought.





	One Hour

Andromeda had a special place in her heart for fellow Black family black sheep, Sirius Black. Despite being young and newly married with a baby of her own, she would have taken the boy in when he’d been kicked out had the Potters not stepped in to do just that. And that had not changed even six years later. It hurt Andromeda greatly to imagine the pain her young cousin was  going through after the Halloween night that both ended the war and destroyed over half of the family Sirius had built for himself. And so, she vowed to do everything in her power to help the boy, and his partner Remus, in the aftermath as they tried to raise Harry Potter. 

She’d taken to flooing by their place once a day in the evening to drop off a meal and coo at the baby while they took whatever time they needed to shower or rest their eyes for a bit. In the beginning she went alone. Just her and a pot full of whatever dinner she’d cooked up for the two of them that day. She knew it was hard. She watched two men, practically babies themselves at 21, learn how to properly heat a bottle and mix the white powder that would slowly thicken to become warm baby cereal all while trying not to fall apart. 

Remus shuffled around the sitting room with baby Harry in his arms. To an outsider, his pacing would probably just look the comforting, consistent movement so many children needed to fall asleep. While it wasn’t completely wrong, it wasn’t exactly correct either. It was clear to Andromeda that the boy was lost and mourning. Harry was asleep in Remus’ arms. Remus crossed the living room once, eyes not truly looking at anything, before turning and crossing the room again. Every few minutes, Remus would shift his arms, bringing Harry just a tiny bit closer to his chest, as if the boy might disappear if he didn’t hold on tight enough. 

Andromeda left Remus to find her cousin face down on his bed. “Sirius,” she called from the doorway. No answer. Gingerly, she stepped across the threshold and sat down on the bed. “Sirius,” she said patting him across the back. “Come now, I know you’re not asleep. And as much as I’m sure you need to rest with a baby in the house, I know you also probably haven’t eaten and that takes priority.” Sirius made no move to get up, let alone acknowledge her. Andromeda sighed and straightened back up. “I’m going to heat the soup I’ve made and put a kettle on. When it’s done, I expect you to come join Remus and I in the kitchen.” 

In another world, perhaps Sirius would have had the time he needed and deserved to properly mourn his greatest friends and near brother. But that wasn’t this world and Andromeda knew it. This world was coming back from a war. A war that had left behind destruction, pain, and far too many orphans. One of whom was now under the care of Sirius Black. And Sirius needed to pull it together, if only for Harry. 

She bustled about the kitchen, magically heating the chicken soup she had made and putting the kettle on the stove. She knew better than to magically heat tea she expected Remus Lupin to drink. She set about warming a bottle for Harry and finely chopping a bit of chicken for him. With the table set for two and a half, she walked back to the bedroom to find Sirius in the same position she had left him in twenty minutes before. 

“Sirius,” she said nudging him. “It’s time to eat.” Nothing. Summoning all her strength, she pulled her cousin up and guided him to the table. Andromeda stuck a spoon in his hand then returned to the sitting room where Remus still paced with Harry in his arms. “Come now Mr. Lupin. The table’s ready.” For the first time since she had arrived, he looked up at her. “

Oh.” He absentmindedly nodded and followed her to the kitchen. With Harry still in his arms, he sat across from Sirius and picked up the spoon she’d set out for him. Andromeda did her best to hide the amusement of watching Remus attempt to both hold a now awake, and squirming, toddler while also eating. Sometimes she could hardly believe her own child was nearly eight and no longer a squirmy little thing like Harry.

“I’ll take Harry for a bit, so you two can eat in peace for a few minutes.” 

Remus tightened his grip on Harry and said “oh no that’s quite alright. It’s not a bother at all.” Andromeda frowned. Even with a seven year old at home who was far too fond of making trouble, she had never heard a more spectacular lie. 

“Mr. Lupin, you and Sirius haven’t eaten in days if the state of your cupboards is anything to go by. I’ll feed Harry while you two eat.” 

“Really, it’s no problem. He’s been sleeping in my arms all day, I wouldn’t want to move him now,” Remus said. Perhaps this would be harder than she originally thought. 

“Sirius Black, you will eat every last drop of the soup I’ve put in front of you and Remus Lupin, you will let me take that baby off your hands for just ten minutes,” Andromeda said in the loving but stern way only true mothers could muster. Begrudgingly, Sirius lifted his spoon to his lips and began eating the soup. Remus however, held steadfastly to the baby in his arms. 

“I can’t,” Remus said looking down at Harry.

Andromeda dropped a hand to his shoulder and tried not to show surprise when he flinched. “Remus, I promise he won’t disappear if you let go for a moment. I’ll sit right here next to you.” Remus looked anxiously between Harry and Andromeda. He didn’t look completely convinced but slowly he lifted the wriggly baby and handed Harry to her. Andromeda carefully sat within reaching distance of Remus and held the bottle to Harry’s lips. He grabbed the milk right out of her hand and drank greedily. 

That first night wasn’t easy. But even if Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry the entire time she held Harry and Sirius only managed to get half of what she’d given him down, it was a start. 

It went like that for a while. She would spend the first ten minutes of her visit prying Sirius out of his bed and the next ten convincing Remus to let her hold onto Harry for just a bit. There were some days Sirius came easily to the table. There were many days where Remus could not be convinced to be away from Harry for more than a few minutes at a time. But with a whole lot of patience and time, Andromeda watched those children grow into grieving adults capable of raising a bright baby boy. 

When she deemed it appropriate, Andromeda began bringing her own daughter, Nymphadora around as well. After seeing to it that Sirius and Remus ate a decent meal, she'd push them toward the shower or bed or whatever other basic functioning task they needed catching up on and she and Dora would stay with baby Harry playing until freshly showered and with shallower dark circles under their eyes, Remus and Sirius would stumble back in. 

“You've outdone yourself with this stew Andy!” Sirius said one evening several months after their nightly routine had begun. Remus nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Really Andromeda, you spoil us.”

“Only the best for my boys,” she said while bouncing Harry on her knee. When they had finished, Nymphadora took Harry to his room to play while the adults cleared what remained of the mess. “Now,” Andromeda began as the last dish settled itself into the cupboard, “you two are fed and showered and instead of sitting in your living room for the rest of the night like you always do, you two are going to go out, have a beer, and come right back.” 

Remus sputtered while Sirius looked at her like she’d grown two heads. 

“We can’t just leave!” Sirius protested. 

“It’s nearly Harry’s bedtime,” said Remus. “He’ll need us.” 

“Go out for an hour and you’ll be back just in time to put him to sleep.” 

“I don’t know Andy. He’s just a baby,” said Sirius. 

“He’s got me and Dora to look after him, trust me, Harry will be just fine.” 

Remus chewed on his bottom lip while Sirius looked nervously between Andromeda and the hallway that led to Harry’s bedroom. 

“One hour,” Sirius said. 

“What?!” said Remus. 

“One hour Remus. We’ll just walk down to the pub on the corner. If we don’t like it, we can turn right around.” 

Remus mulled it over for a moment before saying, "okay. One hour.” 

“Good. I’ll see you boys at eight then. Harry and I will be waiting for you.” 

As she watched the door shut behind them, Andromeda knew her boys were going to be just fine. 


End file.
